Understanding
by Hammallamma
Summary: Itachi and My OC Nina How they deal with their lives...together Rated M cuz im not really sure what might happen in later chapters
1. Chapter 1

Prologue-

Nina Namikaze, born an from an Uzumaki mother, and her father a Hyuuga, It was no suprise she survived the extermination of her clan. She was found,along with a few others, by shinobi of Konoha. She was adopted into the Namikaze family only a few weeks later. Her childhood after that was like one of any other shinobi. Graduating second in her class, behind her teamate Itachi Uchiha, she was exceptionaly strong. She went through training from her adoptive brother, Minato Namikaze, the Hyuuga's style of taijutsu, and often trained with Itachi, learning to harness fire style jutsu. She was easily You can easily identify her heritage through her looks. She had very light blue eyes, not as intense as fullblooded Hyuuga, as you can still see her pupils, And long, straight, matte red hair, falling just past her shoulders. Her figure is what most would consider perfect. She was curvy, not too skinny, but not too chubby either. She had B cups and a little mole below her collerbone, just above her right breast.  
Itachi Uchiha, prodigy of the Uchiha clan was only 8 when he met Nina. He only noticed how strong she was. From the very first sparring match he had barely won. Every time he had went against the quiet red-head he had to use all of his strength to not lose. He had always noticed her, and was excited to hear she would be part of his team. He always watched closely at every movement, remembering how she moved. He never realized how much her liked her, until one moment he saw her rare, but beautiful smile and the small twinkle in her bright blue eyes.  
Chapter 1 Shortly after the death of her brother, the forth hokage, Minato Namikaze, Nina found herself turning to the only person alive that she truley trusted. Itachi Uchiha. The only person that rivaled her strength at the academy, her teammate, and her new lover.  
The two found themselves deep in the where taking a break from training. Nina was sitting in the grass, eating the little lunch she packed, Itachi sitting across from her, concerned look in his eyes. " Hmmm." he mumbled. Nina looked up. " What is it?" She asked, stuck in her thoughts, not paying any attention. Itachi scooted closer. Now only a couple inches away from her. She looked up questioningly, paying attention now. He looked down, not really sure what to do now that he was closer to his crush. He decided to pull into an embrace.  
" I know you're not as okay as you keep telling people. Loosing a family member must be hard." She looked up at him, tears starting to build at the corners of her eyes. She blinked them away, willing herself to speak. Deciding what to say, she snuggled up closer to him. " It's okay. I would rather he died saving the village, than him surviving and the rest of the village being sacrificed." One tear fell down her cheek she reached up to wipe it away, but he beat her to it. She relaxed into his chest and let several more tears fall. They just sat like that for a few more minutes. She finally stopped crying and looked back at his concerned face. She felt something she had never felt in her heart before. It was a warm, tingly feeling spreading through her chest. She slightly afraid of this feeling, but she liked it too. She was very unsure of what this feeling was. Nina found herself looking at Itachi's lips. She wondered what it would be like to press them against her own. She leaned in and lightly kissed him. At first he was suprised, but kissed her back. He licked her bottom lip, asking for persmission to deepen the kiss. She opened her mouth and he slid his tongue in, gently exploring her mouth. Realizing the feeling she was experiencing was love, she crawled into his lap, deepening the kiss even more. They sat kissing, snuggling, and talking for hours, before realizing the sun had went down.  



	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 It was an unusually eerie night. Nina felt uncomfortable as she made her way to the spot where her and Itachi usually met. She kept her gaurd up as she walked through the grassy forest. Once she made it to her destination she sat on a tree branch, looking up at the full moon, barely visible in the cloudy night. She scowled as the eerie feeling forced paranoia down her throught. She sensed someone aproaching. Realizing it was the man she was waiting for, she slightly relaxed. But only for a second. Seeing the look on his face her scowl deepened. '' Whats wrong?" Nina said as she walked over to him. Pulling his lover into a tight embrace, he remained silent. Still curious about what was bothering him, Nina whispered into his ear " I can't help if I don't know what's going on." She put her face up against his and gently kissed him on the lips. Smiling against the kiss he knew he couldn't keep something so important from her anyways.  
The moment she heard the horrible thing that was bothering him, she knew what the eerie feeling was caused by. For once in her life she could do nothing to help him feel better. As a matter of fact all she did was feel worse herself. She knew that the Uchiha clan was planning something, but to think that they would solve the problem by slaughtering the whole clan? "What are you going to do?" She asked. He looked at her deep blue eyes. '' I have no choice, Im going to carry out my mission and leave the village." She felt the saddness overtake her features. Before she could say anything he carressed her face and pulled her into a deep, loving kiss. After a few long seconds Nina pulled away. Itachi knew what she was going to say next. He didn't even want to think about what he would do if he could never see her again. He looked deeply into his true loves eyes, wondering if this would be the last time he could see them. He was right, but not the way he thought. After announcing that she would go with him no matter what she had to do, she kissed him again and stomped off.  
After checking in with the hokage, she found herself in a situation she never would've thought she'd be in. She would do anything she had to, just to be with the one she loved. She apologized to the person she knew she had to kill. The poor man was going to die in as day or two anyways.  
Itachi was suprised at the news he just received. He stood, frozen in shock, but only for a moment. He regained his composure, nodded, and left. Nina a wanted criminal? For killing and stealing the eyes of an Uchiha? He wasn't sure what she would do, but he never imagined she would smear her own name and leave the village. 


End file.
